Necesidad
by shinobu-k
Summary: Yuki pasa la noche en cama ajena... Quiza no fue una buena idea, pero lamentablemente ya no puede remediarse... como tampoco encuentra remedio al sentimiento que posteriormente le invadirá... una necesidad de ese hombre que no le dejará vivir tranquilo...


Disclaimer: Los personajes de Gravitation no me pertenecen, asi como no gano nada haciendo esto, es solo puro divertimento

¡Buenas! Es mi primer fic de Gravi... Todo fue porque mi amiga AnnaLylian me picó, jaja... En fin, esto es culpa suya, yo nunca me habia imaginado esta pareja XD. A decir verdad no me gustaba escribir fics sobre series yaoi porque pensaba que ya habia yaoi en la historia y no era necesario un fic, xo... bueno, ahi esta el fic jaja. Ojala os guste

Advertencias: Lenguaje subidito, más adelante yaoi explicito, sadomasoquismo, puede que... más cosas que dire en su momento XD

Asias a las k lo leais y a las que han leido mis otras historias

X cierto, nox, si lees esto¿t importa darme tu mail? Un chico k gusta dl yaoi m interesa mas d lo k crees XDD

* * *

**PRÓLOGO.**

Se asomó al balcón. Pocas veces habia visto algo tan bonito, tan pacífico...

Pura armonia, paz...

¿Piensas quedarte todo el dia ahi, tapandome la luz?

¿Como- dijo, volviendose apresuradamente para encontrarse con la inquisitiva mirada de Ryuichi.

- No, claro. Ya me voy, si tantas ganas tienes de perderme de vista...

¡No he dicho eso, no tergiverses mis palabras!

- Como sea, creo que sera mejor que olvidemos lo que pasó ayer...

¿Olvidarlo- gruñó el cantante, revolviendo las sábanas y levantándose para tomar su ropa del suelo. Le mostró la camiseta, toda rota - Si me pagas una mejor, lo olvidaremos todo - dijo, burlándose, a lo que el rubio respondió resoplando y tomando su camisa. Mientras la abrochaba, encendió un cigarrillo. El moreno se acercó y lo rompió - Aqui no se fuma. Si quieres fumar te vas, te vas a tu casa y que te aguante Shuichi. ¡Demasiado aguanta, pobre!

Eiri le miró conteniendo la ira y se volvió a colocar otro en los labios, pero sin llegar a encenderlo.

- A mi nadie me da ordenes y menos de esa forma, como si fueras mi madre o algo...

- La culpa es tuya, por haber venido... - Yuki se aproximó hasta casi rozar los labios de Ryuichi, que retrocedió al instante, presa del pánico. No queria que pasara otra vez lo de la noche anterior...

- La culpa es tuya, por haberme dicho que viniera...

- Yo no te invité...

- Me suplicaste...

- No mientas...

- Me metiste en tu cama...

- Yo estaba...

¡Aceptalo, coño¡Hemos estado juntos y te ha gustado!

¿Por que no le haces un favor a Shuichi, incluso a ti mismo y a MI y TE MUERES?

- Anoche cuando me corri dentro de ti no pensabas lo mismo... - apretó los puños, negándose siquiera a golpearlo. Ni eso merecia. Ni un puñetazo ni un adiós.

- Vete.

- No hace falta que me eches. No pasaria un segundo mas aqui ni aunque me pagaran...

Miró el mechero en el cual tenia la minifoto que se habia hecho con Shuichi el dia salieron juntos... Se la mostró.

¿A que es mono? Si, será un pesado y un hiperactivo insufrible y payaso, pero... Es mejor amante que tu... Gime mejor... y suplica mejor... Y desde luego, tiene mejor culo... - Ryuichi le miró sin decir ni una palabra. Yuki encendió el cigarro, le dio una calada y le soltó todo el humo en la cara.

- Si tanto te disgusto, no te hubieras acostado conmigo...

- Tranquilo, no me gusta repetir mis errores. No soy de los que tropiezan dos veces en la misma piedra...

- Ya, claro... - Yuki abrió la puerta de la calle y le tendió una tarjeta. La tremenda contradiccion le hizo sorprenderse y asi le miró.

- No me mires asi... He dicho que no cometeré el mismo error... Es solo por si te sientes necesitado... Puedes llamar... Quiza me sienta con ganas de echar un polvo y...

¡Que te den- chilló el cantante, enfurecido por la broma de mal gusto que el escritor pretendia gastarle. Le encantaba humillar a la gente, pero él no caeria en eso. Tiró la tarjeta al pasillo, le dio un empujon y cerró.

Iba a vengarse de eso y tenia una idea bastante aproximada de como hacerlo...

# Continuará #

* * *

¿Que os parece? Ya se que es una pareja un poco rara, pero creo que queda bien jeje... Si estais de acuerdo, si no, si quereis tirar tomates (x favor k no sean podridos XD)... Por fa, dejad comentarios o  
Ja ne!  
Shinobita 


End file.
